


Hambrientos

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyrus y TJ les apoyan porque son novios buenos, Fetish, Lime, M/M, Mayores de edad, Missions, Mutual Masturbation, Ninja, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Yaoi, mordidas, ninjaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Durante una misión desproporcionadamente larga, Naruto y Sasuke se quedan sin provisiones. Molesto porque Sasuke no le permite desviarse hacia un pueblo para reponer la comida, Naruto decide morder la mano de su compañero. Sin embargo, no consigue exactamente la reacción que esperaba...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hambrientos

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencia:** one—shot ubicado en un canon divergente que incorporé de tanto leer doujinshis… aquí, Sasuke y Naruto son mayores de edad, viven en Konoha y se dedican a cumplir misiones. Y bueno… son amigos, todo normal. Con saber eso les alcanzará. Habrá algo de lime entre ellos, sin roles seme/uke.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Leandro, Albión y Anita por las primeras lecturas. Reescribí esto como tres veces y quedó un mejunje raro pero aun así está mejor que la primera versión. Gracias también a las personas amables que en el grupo “Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu” me explicaron algunas cosas sobre la alimentación y el transporte en el universo canon. Espero haber entendido bien. Finalmente, gracias a la gran artista Cintia Sand, que realizó la bella portada.

Aquella misión estaba durando mucho más de lo esperado. Se suponía que solo debían ir hasta un valle, recoger unas plantas con propiedades especiales y regresar. Como se trataba de unas flores muy preciadas, se asumía que intentarían robarles varias veces en el camino y esa debería haber sido la única dificultad importante con la que tuvieran que enfrentarse. Sin embargo, las indicaciones en el mapa no eran claras y las distancias que habían tenido que recorrer habían resultado desproporcionadas. ¿Tal vez el hombre que había solicitado sus servicios lo hizo a propósito, para pagar menos por su trabajo? Era probable. Ahora estaba más claro por qué se había negado a acompañarlos, insistiendo en que les sería sencillo reconocer por su cuenta las plantas en cuestión. Como fuera, no había marcha atrás. Lo mejor sería terminarla cuanto antes y volverse a casa. O al menos eso pensaba Sasuke.

—¿Según el mapa no hay un pueblo hacia el norte? Deberíamos pasar por allí y reponer las provisiones. Se nos están acabando y muero de hambre, ttebayo.

—El camino que debemos hacer no pasa por allí.

—Ya lo sé, veo el mapa tan claro como tú, bastardo. ¿Pero no te parece que necesitamos alimentarnos bien al menos una vez después de tantos días? Estoy seguro de que en ese pueblo habrá algún buen puesto de ramen.

—Me parecía raro que quisieras desviarte, pero ahora lo entiendo… así que no puedes vivir tanto tiempo sin ramen, ¿eh? Idiota.

—Ya… es que me hace ruido la pancita. ¿A ti no? —Como Sasuke solo le dirigió una expresión burlona, Naruto continuó—. Claro, olvidaba que el fenomenal Sasuke Uchiha no necesita comida como el resto de nosotros los mortales.

—Somos ninjas, estamos entrenados para aguantar cosas peores, tú también lo estás.

—Soy ninja, no tonto, no voy a pasar hambre cuando no es necesario, ttebayo.

—Solo terminemos la maldita misión y regresemos a Konoha.

—Ahh… ¿por qué me toca hacer misiones contigo, eh? No debe de existir otro ninja tan intransigente y arrogante como tú.

—Créeme que yo soy el que se lleva la peor parte de estar en este dúo

Naruto suspiró: no había caso con ese tipo. Siempre era lo mismo, el egocéntrico de Sasuke actuaba como si fuera el líder de cada misión o algo así y tomaba por su cuenta la mayoría de las decisiones. ¿Qué acaso no eran ninjas del mismo nivel? Y, aunque Sasuke le echara en cara cada una de las veces que le había salvado el pellejo, también él lo había salvado más de una vez. Era cierto que el rubio era un poco impulsivo y no siempre tenía el mejor de los criterios… no obstante, el otro era igualmente capaz de equivocarse. Y esta era la ocasión para probarlo: hacia el mediodía, cuando frenaron para tomar un pequeño descanso, estaban metidos en medio de una pradera en la cual no se veía si quiera un maldito árbol frutal o una raíz comestible. Naruto sacó su último onigiri.

—Ahh… aunque los racionamos más de lo normal, igual ya se acabaron —murmuró, desalentado—. ¿A ti te queda alguno?

—¿Me estás cargando? Ayer me obligaste a convidarte con el argumento de que los míos sabían mejor. _Por eso_ aún te queda ese, no porque sepas racionar, idiota.

—Es que _realmente_ saben mejor. Entonces, ¿no tienes más? ¿Qué vas a comer?

—Nos queda el último recurso… —dijo Sasuke, tomando una pequeña y negra píldora de soldado—. Tú también deberías comer una, ese puñadito de arroz no te sostendrá en pie mucho tiempo.

La expresión de absoluto horror del rubio asentó una clara posición al respecto.

—¡No no no no no! ¡Yo no pienso comer esa cosa horrible!

—No los comemos por gusto, es para evitarnos problemas. Llevamos caminando una semana y no hemos ingerido más que un onigiri por día. Si te quedas sin energía, te dejo tirado donde caigas.

—Ja, como si me hubieras visto sin energía alguna vez. Yo siempre resisto hasta el final.

—C-Ó-M-E-T-E-L-A-M-A-L-D-I-T-A-P-A-S-T-I-L-L-A.

—¡NO! ¡Yo no necesito esas mierdas! Además, no te quitan la sensación de hambre y luego te pueden dar ansiedad… ¡las detesto!

Harto, Sasuke suspiró. Se estuvo quieto por un momento y, mientras el otro se distraía partiendo su único onigiri para compartirlo, se le arrojó encima con una píldora en la mano.

—¿Qué haces, bastardo? ¡Déjame! —gritó Naruto, tomándolo de la muñeca y alejándola cuanto pudo su boca.

—¡Compórtate como un hombre y trágate la píldora, Naruto! —Sasuke forcejaba sobre él, rozando una y otra vez con los dedos sus labios, hasta que algún manotazo volvía a apartarlo—. ¡Ni sueñes con que te vaya a cargar como princesa cuando te desmayes!

—¡Ya quisieras! ¡Soy mucho más fuerte y resistente que tú, no necesito esta tontería y te lo demostraré!

Fue justamente cuando pronunció esas palabras, que Sasuke logró finalmente soltar la píldora en su garganta. Rabioso, el rubio le mordió fuertemente los dedos. Apenas lo liberó, el otro se incorporó de un salto, tomando cuanta distancia pudo.

—¡¡Arght, maldito!! —escupió Naruto, mientras se inclinaba a calmar una arcada.

En esa posición, no pudo notar el sonrojo de su compañero, que sacudía la cabeza para apartar la vista de sus dedos ensalivados. Pronto, Sasuke recompuso su ceño fruncido habitual. Recogió las dos mitades del onigiri y le ofreció una.

—Deja de gesticular como niño y levántate, debemos continuar avanzando.

El otro engulló su mitad pero le rechazó la mano que le tendía para ayudarlo.

—Es muy fácil decirlo para ti, que no tienes que sufrir estas náuseas que tengo por _tu_ culpa, ttebayo —masculló, poniéndose de pie; al llegar junto a él, simuló darle un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¿Por qué siempre debemos hacerlo a tu manera?

—Porque siempre tengo razón.

El rubio le sacó la lengua, indignado. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño y eso lo incomodaba. El desagradable sabor de la píldora se esparcía por su paladar, pero también otra cosa: la blandura de la carne entre sus dientes, el aroma de Sasuke tan cerca de su rostro… eran igualmente recuerdos perturbadores. Ese desgraciado… ¿cómo se había atrevido a forzarlo a tragar aquello?

Rumiando cada uno sus propios pensamientos, caminaron en silencio el resto del día. Era entrada la noche cuando encontraron el primer signo humano: una cabaña semiderruida se alzaba en el centro de la nada. Naruto corrió hacia allí con entusiasmo.

—¡Al fin! ¡Seres humanos! ¡Tal vez nos compartan su cena, ttebayo!

Sasuke lo observó perderse tras la puerta, pero no se apuró. No obstante, empezó a preocuparse cuando notó lo silencioso que estaba todo. ¿Qué había pasado con los gritos de alegría de Naruto? ¿Le habrían negado el plato de comida que tanto anhelaba? Aunque trataba de bromear para sí mismo al respecto, pronto sintió la adrenalina apoderándose de él. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Estaría en peligro ese tonto? Mientras se lanzaba hacia la puerta, una angustia absurda subía por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Naruto! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Al llegar, sin embargo, todos sus músculos se relajaron y su principal sentimiento fue la vergüenza de haber permitido que se le acelerara el pulso por ese soquete. Naruto estaba inmóvil en la oscuridad de un espacio vacío. Con lentitud, se volteó hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¡Es una casa abandonada, ttebayo!! ¡Nadie nos convidará su deliciosa cena esta noche! ¡¡Así que no, no estoy bien!!

Sasuke exhaló el aire que estaba reteniendo, intentando disimular su anterior turbación. Entró al único cuarto de la construcción, que más bien parecía una especie de depósito, y lo revisó con cuidado.

—Deja de llorar como bebé, usuratonkachi… mejor ayúdame a ver si encontramos algo de utilidad por aquí. Y, en todo caso, al menos tendremos un techo bajo el cual pasar la noche. Podría ser peor.

—¿Peor que pasar la noche hambriento y contigo dándome órdenes? No tengo tanta imaginación.

—Ya sabemos que no tienes imaginación. Ni otras cosas.

—Maldito bastardo…

Después de tantear un rato entre las ásperas paredes de madera y el mugriento suelo, rescataron una vela, dos tazas vacías y un martillo. Exhaustos y frustrados por lo larga, aburrida y falta de provisiones que estaba resultando aquella misión, se sentaron contra la pared que se veía menos enclenque, uno al lado del otro, y prendieron la pequeña vela. En la tintineante luz, cada rasgo en sus rostros se profundizaba.

Naruto observó por un momento a su compañero. Aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, él lo conocía lo suficiente para leer debajo de esa máscara. Llevaban casi un año resolviendo tareas en equipo y, aunque sus discusiones fueran épicas y sus apodos más cariñosos fueran simples insultos, la realidad demostraba que eran el dúo más eficiente y ellos se preciaban de que a menudo les asignaran misiones especialmente difíciles. Cuando les tocaba algo que consideraban por debajo de su nivel, Naruto era el que hacía un escándalo pero era el ánimo de Sasuke el que en verdad se veía impactado. El semblante se le oscurecía con facilidad y, entonces, Naruto se arrogaba la responsabilidad de sacarlo de ahí, como fuera.

—¡Tengo hambre! ¿Por qué no quisiste ir al pueblo, maldito? —exclamó, a tono con el rugido proveniente de su vientre.

—Ya te lo dije, tarado, debíamos seguir las indicaciones… además, si el mapa es tan impreciso, tal vez ni siquiera haya un pueblo al norte.

—Sí, pero… ¡lo hubiéramos intentado! ¡Cualquier cosa sería mejor que este dolor de estómago!

—Quién sabe cuánto más tiempo nos tomaría esta misión si nos desviábamos como querías… gracias a mí, lo haremos tan rápido como se pueda. Pero haga lo que yo haga, tú siempre estás quejándote.

—¿Cómo no voy a quejarme? Estoy por morir de una úlcera, eso no lo resuelven las píldoras de soldado… deberías hacerte cargo de alguna manera de este problema —afirmó enfurruñado; entonces, notó la blanca mano de Sasuke junto a la suya y los ojos se le iluminaron de forma maquiavélica—. ¡Ya sé qué voy a comer!

Y, a modo de juego, tomó rápidamente aquella mano y la mordió, con la expectativa de hacerlo enfadar y quitarle esa fea aura de fracaso que traía encima. Pronto recordó las sensaciones del mediodía… había algo agradable en morder, en efecto. Como no pasaba nada, ningún grito, ningún golpe, siguió mordisqueando el borde de su piel, hasta que, preocupado, se separó un poco para poder verlo y descifrar qué le ocurría.

Sasuke lo contemplaba pasmado, las mejillas con un violento sonrojo y los labios apretados haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol. Ese, definitivamente, no era un rostro de enojo ordinario. “¿Qué diablos le ocurre?”, se preguntó Naruto. Extrañado y divertido, decidió continuar con su tarea.

—¿Qué te pasa, bastardo? —interrogó, entre mordida y mordida—. ¿Te comió la lengua un ratón?

—Ya… ya suéltame, tarado… —logró articular Sasuke, con cierto esfuerzo. Tal vez podía pasar por esa situación una vez en el día pero, ¿dos? ¿Por qué Naruto lo torturaba de esta forma? Demonios, ¡era un tonto!

—Si tú no te sueltas por ti mismo, ¿estás reconociendo al fin que soy mucho más fuerte que tú?

Cuando el chico arrastró suavemente los dientes por su índice, percibió con claridad su temblor. ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía algún tipo de fobia a los dientes que lo paralizaba? Clavó apenas el colmillo en sus yemas y luego volvió a observarlo, ahora con estupor.

—Sasuke, tú… tú tienes… ¿tienes una erección?

—¡N—no, cómo crees!

Naruto se metió el meñique en la boca y, mientras lo sacaba, húmedo, mordía en cada juntura. Pudo ver con exactitud el modo en que el miembro de Sasuke pugnaba por salir de su pantalón.

—¡Diablos, esto realmente te excita! ¡Que yo, Naruto, te muerda, te excita! Tienes fetiches raros, Sasuke, si fuera una chica, bueno, pero soy yo… solo estaba tratando de molestarte.

Mientras murmuraba, no obstante, continuaba con su trabajo, pasando de un dedo a otro. Nunca había visto a Sasuke así y, de pronto, se le hacía entretenido. Experimentaba la euforia de estar ganándole una batalla, aunque no fuera de la manera más convencional. ¿Quizás era el efecto de la píldora el que aumentaba su ansiedad? Algo lo apremiaba, aunque no sabía muy bien qué.

—Déjame… déjame de una vez o… yo… no me podré controlar…

El tono del muchacho había cambiado ligeramente. El enfado fingido de antes había dado paso a una suerte de sinceridad angustiosa. Naruto lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué no puedes controlar? —masculló, entre una lamida y otra.

Como fuera, si Sasuke no podía controlarse a causa de él, en efecto _estaba ganándole_. Concentrado en esto, tardó en reconocer el rostro que respiraba agitado cada vez más cerca de él. Cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde: Sasuke le mordía con fuerza la mejilla. Le resultó tan violento que se echó hacia un lado para rehuirle, por lo que tuvo que soltarle la mano. El otro, de todos modos, se arrojó sobre él, así que no pudo ir muy lejos.

—Sa—Sasuke, ¿qué haces? Solo estaba molestándote, no te lo tomes en serio…

—¿Que no me lo tome en serio? Te dije que pararas, ahora es demasiado tarde.

El chico se acomodaba sobre él, acorralándolo, y le respiraba en la boca. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo y de pronto no supo qué hacer con tanta proximidad fuera del contexto de un combate. De alguna forma, esto era totalmente distinto a la escena que habían montado más temprano. Ahora él _sabía_ que Sasuke estaba… estaba...

—¿M—me estás amenazando, bastardo? Deja de… deja de mirarme como si fuera una chica.

—Esto no tiene que ver con chicas.

Al sentirlo tan cerca, Naruto estiró el cuello para distanciarse cuanto le era posible.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Si estás pensando en besarme, ni lo sueñes, yo no soy gay.

Lo vio presionar los párpados como quien hace acopio de energía y luego exhalar una bocanada de aire. Sasuke se incorporó y, con dificultad, se puso de pie.

—Olvídalo.

Y se dirigió a la puerta. Naruto se levantó antes de que llegara a abrirla. Había empezado todo esto solo para mejorarle el humor… ¿y ahora resultaba que lo había ofendido hasta el punto de que prefería dormir afuera? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

—Espera… ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No tengo por qué decírtelo.

—Vamos… no seas tan amargado… ¿te irás enojado solo porque te mordí un poquito?

—No estoy enojado, simplemente… tengo que ocuparme de algo.

Tarde, el rubio entendió. Con algo de vergüenza, se rascó la cabeza. Esa noche prometía ser en verdad extraña.

—Ah, eso… pues yo… también debería ocuparme de algo.

Sasuke se volteó y le dirigió una mirada directamente a su entrepierna.

—Creía que no eras gay.

—¡No lo soy! Pero, bueno, con las misiones y todo… —trató de explicarse Naruto, confundido consigo mismo—. Es decir, normalmente… no tengo muchas oportunidades de… bien, de tener intimidad con alguien. Así que… supongo que mi cuerpo reaccionó sin fijarse mucho.

Pudo percibir la media sonrisa que se formaba en la oscuridad.

—Perfecto, entonces los dos tenemos cuerpos que reaccionan solos.

—Eso parece…

—Podemos dejar que sigan reaccionando.

—Supongo…

Con dos simples zancadas, Sasuke cubrió el espacio que los separaba, lo empujó contra una pared y le agarró el miembro con una mano, mientras la otra le buscaba la cara.

—Dijiste sin besos, ¿no? Así que mejor ocupa en algo tu boca.

Y dicho esto, le metió dos dedos en la garganta. Como Naruto tosió un poco, los movió hasta encontrar una posición más cómoda para ambos. Intencionalmente, puso una yema en su colmillo.

—Muérdeme —ordenó en su oído.

La sensación que ahora invadía a Naruto ya no era exactamente la de estar ganando, pero el hecho de que lo estuvieran masturbando le dificultaba bastante pensar en oponerse a algo o competir. A tientas, buscó la erección del otro e imitó sus movimientos, impresionado por la manera en que cada una de sus mordidas repercutía directamente en su dureza.

Definitivamente esto no era lo que pretendía al morderlo, no esperaba nada parecido, él… pero, diablos, se sentía tan bien… no deseaba detenerlo.

Durante un rato, no pudo escuchar otra cosa que la respiración entrecortada de su compañero en su oído ni sentir otro sabor que el de su piel y el de la propia saliva, que empezaba a chorrearle de tanto tener la boca abierta. Captaba la tensión en cada músculo de Sasuke, el esfuerzo que hacía por permanecer inmóvil a pesar de su desesperación creciente. En verdad lo ponía eso de las mordidas, ¿eh? Una parte de él no podía evitar pensar en que debería tener ese recurso a mano de ahora en más, ¿quién sabía cuándo podría necesitarlo? Nunca lo había visto perder el dominio de sí de esta forma. Él, siempre tan serio, tan arrogante… querría poder vislumbrar su rostro ahora, pero lamentablemente lo escondía en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de su pelo. Comprendió, por sus gemidos ahogados, que estaba llegando al orgasmo, así que apretó los dientes casi hasta hacerle sangrar y dejó que su esperma se le desparramara en las manos.

Sasuke lo soltó, quizás para recobrar la respiración. Pero su agotamiento debía de ser en verdad extremo porque solo se dejó caer y Naruto tuvo que sostenerlo de la cadera para que no se golpeara las rodillas. De pronto, comprendió que había quedado peligrosamente a la altura de su pelvis.

—Esto no es un beso —aclaró Sasuke, antes de engullirlo.

Mareado por el súbito placer, Naruto lo tomó del cabello mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba en la pared. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que hubiera estado en una situación así. Su ritmo de vida consistía prácticamente en entrenar y cumplir misiones. Tal vez, sin darse cuenta, en verdad había acumulado una tensión que solo podía liberarse de este modo. Sasuke no era experto pero su boca era cálida y húmeda y en ese momento él no necesitaba mucho más.

—M—me vengo… —intentó avisar.

No obstante, el otro se quedó allí, permitiendo que el chorro se descargara contra su rostro. Alzó apenas el mentón para enfrentarlo y Naruto reconoció que nunca había visto algo tan erótico. Las mejillas de Sasuke seguían coloreadas por la excitación, como si le resultara satisfactorio que aquel líquido blancuzco se derritiera sobre su piel. Su mirada firme, acaso con un dejo de tristeza, le daba un aire voraz. Despacio, se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás mirándome? —le espetó, mientras se levantaba.

El rubio cayó en la cuenta de que habían permanecido inmóviles varios segundos. Avergonzado, se apuró a abotonarse el pantalón.

—Estaba recuperando el aliento, no te imagines cosas…

—No imaginé nada.

—Bueno… ¿y qué? ¿Entonces sí tienes un fetiche con las mordidas? —preguntó, ya con la voz más distendida.

Sasuke también se había arreglado la ropa desordenada y ahora retornaba a su sitio anterior, en el suelo.

—Puede ser.

—¿Puede ser? ¿Nunca antes te había pasado?

—Yo tampoco tengo muchas “oportunidades de intimidad”, como dijiste.

—O sea que te tomó por sorpresa.

—Podría decirse. —Naruto se rio bajito, por lo que le dirigió una mirada molesta—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Fue divertido verte así. No conocía ese lado tuyo.

—No tenías por qué.

—Bueno, pero fue… agradable, ¿no?

—Mh.

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar.

—Ya que… ninguno de los dos… es decir, ya que no tenemos con quién hacerlo habitualmente… tal vez deberíamos… me refiero a… en el futuro… si…

—¿Quieres que lo repitamos?

—No sé… podría ser… como una cosa entre amigos, ¿verdad?

—Como una cosa entre amigos.

—Ajá.

Sasuke esbozó otra de sus sonrisas imperceptibles.

—Por qué no.

—Pero no somos gay.

—No lo somos.

—Solo… a ti te gusta que te muerdan y a mí me gusta morder. Es una casualidad.

—Mh.

Después de otro largo silencio, Sasuke se acomodó un poco en la pared y cerró los ojos. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado del problema de la comida: otras sensaciones demasiado intensas gobernaban sus cuerpos ahora.

—Ahora duérmete, mañana nos espera un largo viaje —indicó.

—Ya lo sé, quién te piensas que eres para andar dándome órdenes…

Al poco rato, sin embargo, el rubio era el único que estaba dormido. Sasuke lo contemplaba a la luz del último resquicio de vela. Cuando la llama temblaba, una breve ola anaranjada teñía su rostro. Incluso en el sueño, su expresión aún despedía alguna especie de luz, una calidez. Sasuke se inclinó sobre él, atento a su respiración acompasada.

Ya pensaría mañana cómo lidiar con las diversas formas del hambre: la necesidad de alimento, por un lado, y, por el otro, esta nueva urgencia que aún no sabía cómo llamar. Pero, ¿acaso en las misiones no tenían la mayor tasa de éxito de toda la aldea? También esto lo sabrían solucionar, con o sin palabras. Sasuke se decidió.

—Discúlpame, Naruto… —llegó a susurrar, antes de darle el ansiado beso en los labios.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota:** no besen a las personas cuando están dormidas, así no les pueden dar su consentimiento y besar sin consentimiento está mal. Pero bueno, ya saben, Sasuke suele hacer muchas cosas mal, no lo tomen como ejemplo y nunca traicionen a su aldea. Si les gustó... por favor dejen un comentario <3 Hasta pronto!


End file.
